I'm Not Jealous!
by NotFragile
Summary: Kim Crawford never gets jealous...that is until Kristen Cosgrove sweeps Jack up in her arms. Will Kim be able to get Jack back? Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Jealous!  
>Chapter 1: New Warrior in Town<strong>

_These are Kim's thoughts._

Kim enters the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"Hey Kim," The Three boys chorus. "Hey. Where's Jack?" She asks casually, putting her bag into her locker.

"You mean your boyfriend?" Jerry asks and smirks. Eddie makes kissing sounds and Milton gives her a knowing look. "First of all, I don't like Jack! Second, don't you think the kissing sounds are way childish?"

Jerry glances at Eddie. "You're right; that was childish. You and Jack make out, not kiss, right?"

Kim rolls her eyes before taking Jerry's arm and flipping him over.

"And I wasn't even warmed up."

Kim shut her locker and slides on her gi. Rudy walks in with a huge grin on his face. "Okay, everyone! I have very important news—Where's Jack?" Everyone shrugs. "Okay, I'll fill him in later. Anyways, we have a new warrior joining us—" Rudy is interrupted when Jack runs in. "Sorry I'm late!" "It's ok, Jack. As I was saying, we're getting—"

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl with blonde hair runs in. "Oh, come on! Can I finish what I've been trying to say for five minutes?" Rudy whines like a child. "Sorry," Everyone mumbles. "Anyways, as you can see, we have a new warrior joining us: Meet Kristen Cosgrove." The girl with blonde hair wearing a gi with a black belt waves. "Hi, I'm Kristen, Kris for short, and I'm a black belt." Rudy's eyes widen so wide, you could see the back of his eyeballs.

"YES! I'll finally have another black belt!"

He grabs Kristen and jumps up and down. Kristen pulls away.

"Ok, I'm going to pretend that was normal…."

"I'm going to celebrate by watching a marathon of Special Agent Oso!" Rudy starts off to the back of the dojo when Jerry points something out.

"Wait a minute, how do we know this girl is real?"

"She is, Jerry. No one can't just get a black belt at any store," Jack answers.

Kristen smiles gracefully at him. Kim feels a wave of nausea sweep over her.

"I bet this girl can't even beat Kim!" Jerry boasts. Kristen adjusts her gi before saying:

"Want a bet?"

Kim and Kristen face each other before Kim charges. Kim tries to punch Kristen but Kristen ducks out of the punch. Kristen foot sweeps Kim and Kim falls to the ground. Kim jumps up using a handstand. You see, Kim's been incorporating some of her cheerleading moves into her fighting. Kim grabs Kristen's arm and pulls her to the floor. Kristen, with one hand, back hand springs off and frees her other hand. Kristen back flips and charges forward. Kristen ducks and slides under Kim as Kim swings her arm but hits the air. Kristen foot sweeps Kim and holds her arm behind her back and pushes her to the ground.

"I win."

"Whoa. She beat Kim!" Jerry says in awe.

"Nah, really?" Kim grumbles as she gets to get feet and glares at Kristen.

"That was awesome, Kristen!" Jack exclaims. "Call me Kris, remember silly!" Kristen exclaims in her fake high-pitched voice like _Imogen on Degrassi_. "Jack, right?"

Jack nods. "Nice to meet you!" She shakes his hand and pulls away.

"Where's our hand shakes?" Eddie and Jerry ask.

Kristen snorts, "You don't get one; you're not hot like Jack is!"

_Shut up Kristen before I slap you!_

"You think I'm hot?" Jack asks.

_Oh, you stop talking Jack! And yes, you are hot._

"Of course you are!" Kristen giggles.

_Oh how I want to choke her!_

Milton notices Kim's falling face and decides to do something about it. "Hey everyone; the mall's about to close so do you want to come back to my house?"

Everyone mumbles a 'no.' Milton's house is as fun as the nutrition side of a cereal box. "I have the newest _Saw _movie!"

30 minutes later, everyone is huddled in Milton's living room where the previews start. The seating arrangement is very strange: Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Kim, Jack, and Kristen.

"If I get scared, will you hold me?"

_I want to tear her head off and throw it in the woods behind Milton's house…_

"Uh, sure," Jack says. Kim rolls her eyes as the movies starts. At every semi-scary part, Kristen squeals and holds Jack. Jack, being the nice guy he is, holds her until the 'scary' part is over. Jack looks over to Kim and mouths: "Help me!" Kim smiles and mouths back, "Sorry; you'll need the Jaws of Life to get her off of you!"

Truth to told, Kim would walk all the way to Africa or wherever the Jaws of Life is, walk back and get Kristen the hell off of her man.

_**Her **__man? Where did that come from? Oh shut up you!_

It takes a minute to sink in. Kim screams in her mind.

_Holy shit, I'm in love with Jack!_

Kim is mentally sorting out her thoughts instead of watching the movie and before it, the movie is over and Milton is kicking them out.

"Kim?"

Kim looks up and sees Kristen standing above her. "Yes, Kris?" She asks.

"Stay away from Jack."

"And you want me to stay away from Jill too?"

"I didn't know you swing that way!"

"Shut up; and I don't."

"Whatever! Just stay away from Jack….or else!"

Kristen walks away slowly. Kim's mouth drops open.

_I just got threatened! Oh hell no!_


	2. Chapter 2: Kim's Evil Future Stepsister

**I'm Not Jealous!**

**Chapter 2: Kim, meet your evil future stepsister!**

_By: NotFragile_

_Italics are Kim's thoughts._

**Bold print is Kristen's thoughts.**

Underline text is Kim's diary entry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Pretty Little Liars or any characters from those two shows. I do own Kristen Cosgrove, my OC. And my computer….and yup, that's it.

~~Kim~~

Kim Crawford has been so before shocked in her life. She, speechless, walks home and enters her house.

"Kim? Kim, is that you?" Her ditzy mum calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum. It's me; Kim."

"Oh, come in the kitchen darling! I have a surprise!"

Kim raises her eyebrow; her mother never had surprises ever since the divorce. Kim walks to the kitchen and sees her mum with a man she's never seen before in her life.

"Mum, who's this?"

Kim's mum giggles, "This is my fiancé, Ted, and I've asked him and his daughter to move in with us!"

_What? Mum just asked some random person to move in with us? And without telling me? And his daughter too? She's probably going to be a pain in the ass._

"But mum, I don't even know him! When did you two meet? And since when are you engaged?"

"Kimberly, I've known Ted for 6 months! And I love him and he loves me too! And we're going to be a big, happy family!" Ted nods his head, "Yes, Kimberly; my daughter and I are you're new family!"

_Wait, if I think Ted's annoying, where's his daughter?_

"Daddy, couldn't you have helped me with the luggage!" A fake high-pitched voice fake giggles.

_Oh shit, I know that voice…_

Kristen Cosgrove appears in the doorway with at least 6 bags in tow.

"Hello Kim."

_Oh no….my life is ruined._

~~Still Kim but in her room instead of the kitchen~~

"Mum, how could you do this to me?" Kim screams at her mum.

"Kimberly, Kristen isn't evil! When will you get this through your thick skull?"

Kim gasps. Someone knocks on the door and Kristen appears in the doorway of Kim's room.

"Maureen and Kim, dinner is ready," Kristen pauses and giggles. "I made it all by myself!"

"Oh, Kris, you didn't have to do that!" Mum aka Maureen grins at Kristen.

"Really, you didn't," Kim mumbles.

"Kimberly, shut it."

Kristen grins at Maureen.

"Kris, I'll be in the bathroom but I'll be there in a second!"

Maureen leaves the room and Kim and Kristen have a mini stare-off.

"Isn't it great how I made all of the salads, soups, and roasted chicken all in 2 hours?"

_Ha, Kim snorts, she is so fake! I saw the Boston Market bags in the garbage can!_

"Kristen, give it up! I saw the Boston Market bags in the garbage!" Kim sighs.

"Whatever. So, since we'll be sisters soon, and I guess when I start dating Jack, you two would be basically brother and sister-in law!" Kristen smiles like **Kate **_from Pretty Little Liars._

"What makes you think I'm not going to back off of Jack?" Kim stands her ground. "Because I know you will, if you know what's best for you." Kristen grins. "I know what's best for me and its' name is Jack," Kim grins for the first time in the whole day. Kristen's grin falls.

_Ha, I've got you now bitch!_

"…..Just you wait, Kim," Kristen turns and runs down the hall.

~~Kristen~~

"Just you wait, Kim," Kristen cries and runs to the kitchen, grabbing a plate with only salad piled on, and runs to her room and locks the door.

**Okay, I need a plan to make Jack mine and to get Kim get out of the way. Okay, first idea for a plan: Join the cheerleading squad. Second idea: Spring a leak in my bedroom so you have to stay with Kim so you can cut her hair. Third idea: Trick Kim into doing something 'terrible' and then make Daddy so what Hanna Marin's dad did the Pretty Little Liars book, **_**"Killer;" **_**If Kim goes anywhere, I have to go. And if she gets a date with Jack, I have to go and obviously, I'll ruin it. Hmm…I think I'll try the second and third idea! Perfect but it's missing something….Aha! I got it! I need a sidekick/henchman! Hmm…..who does Kim hate the most?**

Kristen gets off of her bed and discards her uneaten salad in a nearby garbage bin. She sneaks down to Kim's bedroom and opens the door. Kim's room is neat and proper. Her walls are blue and the hardwood floor sparkles. The windows wink at her and the setting sun is visible through the blinds.

**Ugh, she's so…crystal perfect.**

Kristen looks underneath Kim's pillow for Kim's diary but she finds nothing. She looks underneath the mattress and under the bed, but….nothing! She sits down on Kim's computer chair with some much force the back part of the chair falls out. She looks under the chair and finds Kim's diary!

"What a sneaky little bitch!" Kristen whispers and picks the locket with her bobby pin.

Diary Entry: Kim Crawford

How I hate Donna Tobin! Jack was talking today about her stupid French braid or ponytail or whatever and I just hate how Donna's getting so much attention from him! Ugh, I hate, hate, and still hate her! Anyways, later today, I saw Milton in the diaper thingy today. Not a pretty sight.

-Kim Crawford.

**So Kim hates this Donna Tobin so much? Huh, who knew someone could hate someone else so much? I might have to contact this Donna Tobin tomorrow. Well, I got what I needed so I'm going to finish packing my bag for my first day of school tomorrow….after I finish reading the rest of her diary!**

~~Still Kristen~~

The next day, Kristen walks into school wearing a black playsuit with red wedges and her honey colored blonde hair in a sloppy-yet-neat bun. She ignores the boys' catcalls and leans back on Donna Tobin's locker.

"Donna!" She exclaims in that fake high-pitched voice.

"Oh, sorry sweetie; autographs are only on Tuesdays," Donna flips her French braid over her shoulder.

"Look, do you want revenge on Kim Crawford or not?"

Donna turns to face Kristen. "Alright, who are you?"

Kristen holds out her hand. "I'm Kristen Cosgrove; future stepsister of Kim Crawford. Unfortunately…."

Donna cries in mock-sadness. "Oh, honey! I feel so sorry for you!"

"I know!"

"Alright, back to business; I want revenge on Kim because she stole my cheerleading spot. What do you want?"

"I want to ruin her life so bad, she won't be able to show her face."

"But why?"

"Because she's trying to steal a guy from me!"

"Oh, really, who?"

"Jack."

"Who?"

"The guy who stares at you like a creep."

"Oh, him!"

"So we're on?"

"Yup. Sit with me at lunch, ok? Bye!" Donna shuts her locker and walks away.

Kristen giggles.

**Revenge is sweet, Kim. So you better schedule your dentist appointment! Okay, that wasn't funny. Whatever.**

Kristen stalks away. Milton shuts her locker (which is right next to Donna's) and looks down at his phone and starts to compose a message to Kim.

Milton: You're right; Kristen's evil. Watch your back: Kristen and Donna Tobin are both out for your guts. Why? I have no idea. –Milton.


End file.
